


Two Jacks are better then one

by paxmypenguina



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Flesh Jack, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Smut, hologram jack, jack is a charasmatic asshole, manipulation ect you get it, rhys is a horny mess that jerks off a lot, umm don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxmypenguina/pseuds/paxmypenguina
Summary: After a drunken hook-up in Nakayama's abandonded lab, Rhys aquires a data drive - with Handsome Jack's AI on it.Also, apparently the real Jack wants to hire him as his personal assistant?Rhys is very overwhelmed.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi guys I wrote this in like two hours to heal from the angst I've been writing for my other fic. It's badly written and kinda dumb but honestly I just wanna have some fun with it. I'll add tags as I update.
> 
> This takes place in an AU where Jack didn't die in BL2, I guess?
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

“C'mon, I know a place,” the guy – Rhys was too drunk to remember his name – slurred in his ear, voice giddy.

Rhys grinned at him, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck. “Mmm? Where's that?” he asked, before nibbling on his collar bone.

They'd been debating on where to hook up. Both of their apartments were a long walk from the bar they'd met in, and Rhys only felt like committing to a quick, easy fling. They stumbled through the halls together, his arm thrown over Rhys' shoulder.

“In here,” the guy said, moving to lean against a door. “I still got'my keycard! S'been empty for years now, don' worry.”

He fumbled around with the door for a few minutes, dropping his keycard twice in the process. Rhys giggled at him, cheeks flushed red from the alcohol. Once the door slid open, they both practically fell in, Rhys managing to catch the other guy and push him up against a wall inside the room. The door closed behind them, dousing them in darkness. For a few seconds it's just breathy, desperate noises and the sound of lips smashing together before the lights flickered on.

“Get these off,” Rhys purred into his ear, tugging at his hook-up's jeans. He obliged immediately, hands fumbling to make quick work of his belt. Rhys felt himself growing hard as grinded against his leg, tongue lapping at the crook of his neck.

The jeans came off and their eyes met for a brief moment. Rhys let out a drunk growl, biting his lips as grabbed the guy's shoulder, then span him round.

He wasn't Rhys' usual type. Actually, he hadn't gotten laid in months, thus he didn't really care. He was a cute little thing, shorter than him, blonde hair, blue eyes – but Rhys didn't care for the details.

He was really, really drunk.

“Mm gon' fuck you, 'kay?” he slurred, voice low and steady. His hookup pushed himself against the wall, nodding his head, practically begging for it.

Rhys stuck a finger in his mouth, then sucked it. He let his saliva pool around, then drew it out, soaking wet. He pushed his finger against the blonde's entrance, teasing the tip of it in and out slowly. He bit down on his neck, a little harder than he'd meant to. Didn't matter – the guy let out a string of slutty noises, whispering quiet little _pleases_ and _ah f-fucks_.

This got Rhys worked up pretty quick. He ran the fingers of his metal hand against his waist, before settling on his hip. His other hand pushed a finger inside of him, before working up a slow but steady rhythm.

This went on for a minute, before Rhys undid his belt and began stroking his aching cock. Nope, he couldn't wait any longer. “Ready?” he drawled out.

“Yes, yes p-please fuck me!”

Rhys lined his length up, before pushing himself in slowly. He let out a low groan, tipping his head back as the first wave of pleasure flushed through him. The pace went from slow and gentle to hard and fast in a drunken fashion. It didn't take long for either of them to finish.

His orgasm was... okay. Drunk orgasms always felt kinda numb – especially when the sex only lasted a whole four and half minutes. Once he'd finished, he let a dissatisfied grunt fall from his lips before buckling his belt up.

The other guy sorted his clothes out, then fell against Rhys' chest and began kissing the side of his face. But Rhys had stopped paying attention as the post orgasm clarity had him suddenly curious in his surroundings.

The lab was covered in a thick layer of dust. And by the door, a small splatter of white on the floor. Rhys saw it, then giggled, thinking about the little robot that would slurp his mess up. He shook his head, dismissing the silly thought before stumbling over to the railing, next to a small set of steps.

“So'what is this place?” he asked.

“Uhh, it'was a lab. I thin' the guy died r'somethin'. Used to work here like uhh... five years ago? I'm pretty drunk, I can' remember, ha ha...”

“Wonder what they did in here,” Rhys mumbled, more to himself than his hookup. “Mm' gonna go be nosy then head home. Whaddabout you?” he turned to ask.

“Yeaah, 'm gonna get some sleep. Work in the morning,” he giggled, then hiccuped.  
  


Rhys gave him a worried look. “You gonna be okay gettin' back to your place?”

“Yeah, I can call my roomie if I need help, dont'ya worry.”

“M'kay,” Rhys hummed in response, heading up the steps.

“Wait no, you'll get locked in!” the guy suddenly blurted out. “The door'll lock behin' me so you better come now unless you wanna live here.”

“Aww, damn,” Rhys whined, giving him a playful pout. “Okay, gon' just... hmm...”

He glanced around the room, looking for something to steal and take home with him. He wasn't sure why – but it seemed right. His drunk brain really wanted a souvenir for some reason.

“Mm fuck, m'gonna throw up.”

“Fuck, jus' a sec.” Rhys snatched the closest thing on the desk beside him. A data drive or something. Then, he darted back to his hookup before helping him out of the lab. “You okay?”

“Yaa. Is okay, don't worry. Gonna call my roomie. You get yourself home, cutie pie,” he said, before booping Rhys' nose with a finger.

“I'll wait with you 'till he's here, 'kay?”

* * *

His vision swayed but his spirit was cheerful when he burst through his apartment door. “Home!” he shouted, before flopping onto the sofa. Vaughn scooted up, managing to just avoid having a drunk Rhys fall into his lap. His eyes remained focused on the screen, fingers smashing against the buttons of the controller he was holding.

“Hi,” Rhys said with a sloppy smile.

“Hey. Did you have fun?”

“Mhm.” Rhys nodded.

“Did you get laid?”

“Mhm,” Rhys repeated, smile growing. “He was this adorable blonde with pretty blue eyes. We -” he hiccuped. “We screwed in that abandoned lab. Oh, man – you shoulda been there. It was super hot.”

Vaughn lifted an eyebrow, but kept his attention on his video game. “Okay then, you horny gay,” he laughed. “You working tomorrow?”

“I'm not _gay_, Vaughn,” said Rhys with an eye roll. “And naw, thank God, too. I have a feelin' I might be a 'lil hung over tomorrow. Oh!” He sprang up, then looked at Vaughn with excited eyes. He then smirked. “I did a steal.”

Vaughn snorted. “You 'did a steal' huh? What was it?”

“No idea,” Rhys giggled. He fumbled in his pocket, then pulled out the small metal object. He frowned at it. “Data drive, I think.”

Vaughn gave him a look. A dangerous look. “Go on, plug it in. There might be secrets in there, bro.”

“I like secrets.”

Rhys stood up, then stumbled over to his desktop. After a few failed attempts, he plugged in the drive and then waited.

“Looks encrypted,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Can't get in.”

“Well, there must be secrets in it, then. Can't you hack it?”

Rhys stared at the file. “Nope. Too drunk.”

Vaughn let out a sigh, paused his game, then came over and sat at the desk. Rhys hovered by his side, leaning on the desk with a threatening sway.

“Ah. It's a weird file. I think it can only be accessed through a head port.”

“Ooh, I have one of those!”

Vaughn gave him a sneaky grin. “Do it, then. I dare you.”

“Wait, wait – what if it's filled with weird porn or something?”

“Weird porn never stopped you before.”

Rhys felt his cheeks flush red. “F-Fine! I'll do it!”

In a quick, ill-informed movement, Rhys snatched the drive from the computer and held it to his head. He gave Vaughn a cheeky grin before pushing it into his port like an absolute idiot.

Electricity shot through his body. He jolted upright, eyes pointing inward in a stupid fashion as he made a series of weird, embarrassing noises, before promptly dropping to the floor and drooling all over the carpet.

* * *

He came around with a groan. His head pounded, throbbing in time with his heart beats. “Gross,” he mumbled to himself. “I feel so gross. Why do I do this to myself?” He palmed at his face, groaning again. His mouth felt dry – ugh, he didn't drink any water before going to bed last night. Stupid Rhys.

Wait -

He's not in his bed. Huh. He must have fallen asleep on the couch after he -

Wait again -

The last thing he remembered, albeit barely, was shoving a data drive into his head. A mysterious, mystery data drive that he'd plucked from a desk in some abandoned lab. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he muttered to himself, rubbing at his sore temple. His thumb brushed against the metal sticking out of his head. Cringing at his poor decision making skills, he pulled it out, then threw it on the couch beside him. “Dammit, Vaughn,” he then mumbled. His roommate had only encouraged him – what an _asshole_.

Nah, he would have done the same to Vaughn if their roles had been switched. They're both stupid. At least Vaughn had been good enough to drag his hungover ass onto the couch instead of leaving him on the floor.

Rhys activated his echo, then began searching through his files for whatever mysteries he'd jammed inside his head. Nothing seemed to jump out at him. No weird porn. No pop up ads. Weird.  
  


With yet another unhappy groan, he pulled himself to his feet before heading to the kitchen and then guzzling a ridiculous amount of water. Better, slightly. His tongue no longer felt like sandpaper. Then, he forced himself to go take a shower. Once he was undressed and the hot stream was hitting his body, his muscles began to thank him. His head still throbbed, but his body relaxed under the water. For a few minutes, he let his mind wander, jumping from random thought to the next.

Jack seemed to be in a lot of those thoughts. Handsome Jack – the one guy that Rhys had reluctantly been hyperfixating on for the last few months. It was always when he was taking a shower, or drifting off in bed, or doing monotonous work in the office, that Jack seemed to push himself to the forefront of his mind. Stupid sexy smirk and great hair. Rhys couldn't tell the difference between jealousy and admiration these days – for some reason, the guy seemed to play with a lot of Rhys' emotions. Stupid little crush.

But that's all it was, right? Sure, Vaughn would tease him – but he was just as bad for fawning over cute anime girls. Rhys just happened to jerk off over his boss instead. Well, technically he wasn't his boss. He was his boss's boss's boss. Or something. But Rhys liked to think he was his boss, because that made him feel important.

He didn't realise that he was touching himself. Probably because it had become such a habit whenever he got in the shower, that he ran on autopilot. For a few minutes, he wasn't hungover. He felt _great_. Little noises of satisfaction fell from his lips as he closed his eyes, hand stroking over his cock in a quick, jerky fashion. He should have slowed down, but he'd worked himself up into a mess that just needed to get off, as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long. The climax hit him as he arched his back, making him stumble backwards. For a brief second, he felt the bar of soap touch his foot before he slipped and crashed down to the bottom of the shower, flat on his ass, hitting his head on the wall in the process. He groaned in pain, then rubbed at his temple as the hangover came back – even worse than before.

“You have got three seconds to explain why you're in my shower, covered in your own cum,” a deep, angry voice growled.

Rhys actually wet himself from the shock of someone speaking to him when he didn't expect it. Maybe his body was partly convinced by the stream of warm water hitting him and the fact he didn't pee before getting in – but yeah. He pissed himself.

When he looked up, he nearly screamed.

Handsome Jack stood just outside the shower, arms crossed and an expression on his face that could kill. Rhys blinked, then rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision, but Jack still stood there, blue and -  
  


He was blue and translucent?

“Wh-haa?” Rhys made a stupid noise. He scooted backwards in the shower, drawing his knees to his chest. “H-How did you? What? What?”

“Words. Use them. Why are you in my bathroom? Why were you jerking off in my shower?”

“Th-this is my shower? I...?” Rhys' face flushed the deepest shade of red that had ever graced his features.

“Nah, nah – kiddo. You're naked. In my shower. The hell do you think you're doing? Suicide by creepy stalker jerk off session? That what you get off on? You're a sick little fuck – wait.” Jack glanced around at the surroundings, before his eyes settled back down on Rhys, who nearly whimpered under his menacing gaze. “This 'aint my bathroom.”

“I just told you that!” Rhys yelled, voice breaking. “W-Why are you here?”

“Turn the damn water off, I can't hear you.”

Without hesitation, Rhys jumped to his feet before switching the water off with trembling hands. He turned around and God – he had never felt so small and vulnerable in his life.

“Well?” Jack insisted. “Explain yourself. Right now. Why am I suddenly intruding on some kid's jerk off session? Explain or I'm gonna have to kill you. Do you want that? Want me to kill you?” His voice still held the same anger, but turned sickly sweet with mockery toward the end.

Rhys stared. He tried to speak – he really did – but only an awkward little whine managed to come out.

Jack tapped his foot, growing impatient. “The last guy I threw out of an airlock didn't seem to enjoy it. Pretty sure I saw shit floating out of his boxers into space. Want that to be you? Explain. Now.”

“No, no – sir! I...” Rhys could barely hear his pathetic attempts at speaking over the sound of his own heart beating in his chest.

“You've got two seconds, pumpkin.”

“I... ahh... I...?”

Jack breathed out a frustrated huff. “Okay, ya boring me. Can't use your words? You get turned into a dead person. C'mere.” Jack crept forward, hands reaching forward for Rhys' throat. He didn't seem to notice that he phased straight through the glass separating them.

Rhys screamed, backing up into the corner of the shower, lifting his hands to protect himself. But nothing happened. Rhys dared to look up, to see Jack trying to swat at his throat without success. “The hell?” Jack mumbled, a deep frown settling onto his face. Rhys lowered his arms, peering at Jack in a newfound curiosity. “Hold tight, lemme try again, m'kay?” Jack said, voice uncertain.

He snatched for Rhys' throat again, making him flinch, but his hand clipped right through him.

“Y-You're like a... a... hologram? Y-You're blue.”

“What? Pfft, no – that doesn't make sense. Are you stupid? You sure look stupid, cowering in your shower with cum splattered all over your legs. Let me just-”

“J-Just hold on!” Rhys yelled, surprising himself. “Look, this is really weird. Like, super mega weird. B-But I can help, okay? J-Just let me get some clothes on, please?” He felt his cheeks grow rosy as he looked down.

Jack wasn't listening. He was staring down at his blue hands, confusion and anger in his eyes. “This ain't making sense and it's starting to really piss me off.”

Rhys, in an awkward fashion, sidestepped around Jack before slipping out of the shower. While Jack flexed his hands and then pushed them through the wall, Rhys pulled his clothes on, then let out a sigh of relief. “U-Um, c'mon, lets go figure this out, okay? Just like... not here – we can go in my uh, living room?”

Jack turned to face him, then walked through the glass partition once again. “I'm gonna try and kill you one more time, pumpkin, just ho-”

“No!” Rhys shouted, jumping backwards again. “No killing! Please! I don't think it'll work anyway. Y-You're not... real?”

“Okay, yeah sure - you're hallucinating or something. Cool, I've done some pretty crazy drugs myself, seen some pretty weird shit – I must be a figment of your imagination or something and you're having a bad trip and really, really love me so of course your brain conjured me up to make you feel better,” Jack laughed.

“No, like I said – you're a hologram. You're blue and I can see through you.” Rhys lifted a hand, then pushed it right through Jack's shoulder. “See?”

Blushing, Rhys then turned darted into the living room and sat down. His head was _swimming_.

Then, he felt a rush of excitement bubble up inside of him. It dawned on him that yes – Handsome Jack was stood right in front of him. Kinda. “Wow, h-holy crap... this is... this is... so cool!” He rushed out, eyes wide with wonder. “That drive must have had some kind of AI on it. Of you. Actually, that makes sense – wasn't that Nakayama guy weirdly obsessed with you? D-Did you really not know about any of this?”

“Am I dead?”

“Wh-what?”

“Don't mess me around, kiddo. Get it over with. Am I dead? Did those bandit sons of bitches get me?”

Rhys blinked, dumbfounded. “Um, no? Y-You're... Whoa... the uh, real you is probably in your office? You're alive. I think I'd um, know if you were dead.” Rhys blushed, struggling to maintain eye contact.

Jack nodded at him. “Good. Right – I need to speak with him. Me.”

“Huh? You want me to...?”

“Yes, sweetcheeks. C'mon – take me to my office. Now.”

Rhys sat upright, then nodded at him. “Okay! Sure, okay – wow. Let's go!”

They left the apartment. Rhys expected everyone to stare at the hologram – but nobody paid any attention.

“Aw, man. I'm gonna lose my shit when I found out about this. It's gonna be hilarious,” Jack laughed. “What's your name, cupcake?”

“Uhh, Rhys?” Rhys offered, suddenly unsure of his own name.

“Good. Okay, Rhys – where'd you find me?”

“Some old lab. Nakayama's?”

“Nakawhatnow?” Jack asked. “Naka... yama... wait – I know that name.”

“Like I said, apparently he was real obsessed with you.”

“Of course! Damn, he did a pretty good job, huh? You shoulda seen the prototype. Real sad little thing. Really funny.” This made Rhys laugh, heart racing as he grinned at Jack, practically skipping down the hallway. Now that Jack wasn't trying to kill him anymore, Rhys found himself growing giddy with excitement. “Sup, kiddo? Bit starstruck?”

His eyes widened as his cheeks flushed even redder. “Ah, uh – you are Handsome Jack, sir – I...” Rhys bit his lip when a random by-passer shot him a dirty, weird look. It dawned on him that he was essentially talking to himself.

“Words, pumpkin. C'mon, you can use them – seen ya do it already. I know you can talk.”

“Um, y-yeah, ah, starstruck, sure,” Rhys mumbled, trying to keep his voice down.

“What's that? Can't hear you.”

“I said yes!” Rhys hissed, tone still lowered.

“That had some bite to it, kiddo. Wouldn't talk to me like that once we get to my office. I might airlock you.”

It took a moment for Rhys to realise that he was referring to real Jack, not... him - Hologram Jack. Then, panic crashed down onto him. He was going to meet real Jack.

He fought the urge to hyperventilate and continued walking. “Hmm...” Jack hummed. “Wonder what I'm gonna think about all this. What do you think, eh, cupcake?”

“Me? I... um... I'm not sure.” Rhys frowned. “You're right – he'll... probably think it's uh, pretty funny? I mean, um – you're him. What would you think if you were in his shoes?”

Rhys hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, because he suddenly realised that they were inside the elevator that leads to Jack's office.

“I'd laugh. Then I'd...” Jack trailed off. They reach the top floor in silence, before walking closer to the security gate. Rhys' hands grew clammy as the guards noticed him, then began approaching.

“Holy crap. I'm not gonna take me seriously at all,” Jack breathed.

Rhys narrowed his eyes at him, then hissed, “What? What are you saying?”

Jack didn't respond. He appeared to be lost in thought, a deep frown settling onto his face.

“State your business,” the guard ordered.

Rhys panicked, eyes wide as he began to stumble on his words. He looked to Jack for help, but he was busy muttering to himself. Rhys blurted out an awkward laugh, before running a hand through his hair. “Hi, ah, um – just give me a second.”

“Haven't got all day. What are you doing here?”

He shot Jack another desperate glance.

“Nah, nope – this is a bad idea, kiddo. I've got a better plan,” Jack announced, a glint in his eyes.

Rhys was about to mutter out some pathetic excuse to the guard, and then run away as fast as possible, but a booming voice made him freeze. “Aw shit,” the hologram cussed.

“You!” the familiar voice shouted. Rhys gulped, then looked down the corridor to see Jack – real, in the flesh Jack – storming toward him. “Don't move! Stay right there.”

“Move, kitten. I look really pissed off. If you get airlocked – I'm dead,” the hologram urged, leaning in to his ear.

But Rhys' entire body turned numb. The guard moved out of the way, then all of a sudden, Rhys' heart was pounding in his chest and his cheeks were flushed red once again. Handsome Jack was right in front of him. Something about him being solid and real made Rhys _terrified_.

A firm hand slapped down onto his shoulder. Rhys had to fight to remain composed and keep his balance. “I'm taking a real gamble here, kiddo,” real Jack said. Rhys stared up in confusion, but did his best to keep his posture right and his face calm. “But you know what? I've had a shit of a day. Just had to push some bumbling idiot out of an airlock. Are you a bumbling idiot?”

Rhys, for a moment, was about to stammer all over his words like a moron. But he breathed in, then swallowed.

“No, sir.”

“Good, I like that. Know how to keep paperwork organized?”

“Yes.”

“Make coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Occasionally say something amusing to keep me from going insane around all of these boring idiots?”

Rhys had to think for a moment. He couldn't come up of a single damn funny thing to say. “I... people usually laugh at me because I'm awkward?” he offered. Fuck, he was a bumbling idiot.

Jack tilted his head. Rhys' stomach lurched. “Self aware, okay – that's good. We'll work on you being funny. Last question – are you gonna be an incompetent pain in the ass that I have to throw out into space?”

Rhys shook his head. Somehow, _somehow_, he managed to keep his cool. “No, sir. I'm good at following orders and doing what I'm told. I won't disappoint you.”

As those words came from him, his breath hitched in his throat as he realised a little too late that Jack was offering him a job. Hiring him. Handsome Jack.

It took every ounce of willpower not to shoot a glance at the hologram to his right. He was sure that blue Jack was either staring intently at himself or the real Jack. He remained silent.

“Surprisingly confident, and understandably nervous. Last guy was way too confident. Didn't seem to understand what I was giving him, y'know? It's good that you're nervous, kiddo. Congratulations, you start tomorrow. Be in my office at nine, m'kay, pumpkin?” Jack lifted a hand, then slapped it gently against Rhys' cheek, who froze at the contact, heat rushing to his face. Holy shit.

It was over as quick as it started, leaving Rhys in shock. He stared at Jack's back as he strode back down the corridor to his office. “Good luck with that,” the security guard mumbled to Rhys, eyebrow raised, before returning to his post.

The hologram took a few steps forward, facing the office with his hands on his hips. Then, he turned to face Rhys – a huge grin on his face. “Oh, this is very interesting. Well done, kiddo. He hasn't seen you screaming in the bathroom covered in your own cum, naked and terrified, but apparently, _I like you.”_

“Wow...” Rhys breathed, letting his guard down. “This is – wow, I...”

“Good lord, you _are_ a bumbling idiot. Don't let me, him – know that, or we're both dead. Understand, kitten? You're gonna go in there, and do the best damn job of your life. You're gonna do exactly as you're told and do it perfectly, right?” Jack's tone was insistent. Rhys gave him a feverish nod. Jack's grin grew wider as he took a step toward Rhys.

“Good,” he continued. “Because I have a plan. You're going to kill me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm not happy with this chapter, really. i'm super nervous to post it, too. the pacing is a bit off and i need to flesh out the characters some more. especially real jack. i just don't feel like i'm getting the characterization right for any of them but you know what? i've been writing this for fun and i promised myself i wouldn't bother overthinking it and just get it posted. so, i hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> side note: to everyone who has left kudos or feedback so far, thank you ahh!!! i love you all uwu
> 
> extra side note: most have y'all have read secretary woes, right? (if not go read it right now it's amazing) ngl my fic is heavily influenced by that and i'm finding it hard not to use a few tropes from it since they just... work. so, if you enjoy this, go read that, like as soon as possible!! it's by coyotes! Their writing is amazing and their characterization is far superior to mine.
> 
> hehe there is some smut in this so at least there's that uwu

Rhys shook his head, unsure of what he'd just heard. “W-What, why? Why would I kill you? Isn't that what-”

“No, no, no, no, c'mon cupcake, use your brain organ. Him. Not me. You're gonna kill him.”

“Why? I can't-”

“Because,” Jack threw a hand into the air, then began heading to the exit. “C'mon, walk and talk, pumpkin. That guard thinks you're crazy.” Rhys shot a look back at the guard, who suddenly seemed to be very interested in the magazine he was reading. Rhys caught up to Jack, who continued to speak. “If he finds out about me, he's gonna lock me up in some computer for his own amusement. I know because he's me and I'm him, and that's exactly what I would do. Then – I'd probably build an army of Jacks – but... damn, didn't think that part through. No Jack wants to be some little underling. We're _Jacks.” _He paused. Rhys pursed his lips. “So. _You_, kiddo.” He turned, then jabbed a finger at Rhys. “Now have an opportunity to get close to me. Him. You lay low for a while, be a good little assistant – then, you kill him. There can only be one Jack, baby. For now, anyway.”

Rhys shook his head. “He's just given me my dream job – I'm not going to kill Handsome Jack. You're crazy.”

Jack gave a frustrated little sigh, clenching his fist as he tapped his chin. “He's just gonna use you up. Break you down. Wring you dry, then throw you out of an airlock as soon as he smells weakness on you.”

Rhys squinted his eyes. “He hasn't tried to kill me yet. But you – you've tried to murder me like four times already.”

“That's different – I thought you were masturbating in my shower.”

“But I wasn't!” Rhys argued back, before receiving a few strange looks from people in the hall. He blushed, then looked at his feet.

“Look – Rhys? Rhys. Rhysie – I can give you so much more than him. I'll let you run this place right by my side, not as some little joke that does my paper work and jerks me off or whatever. You'll be a real hero, like me.”

“Wa-wait, what?” Panic bubbled up into his tone as his eyes widened.

“Exactly – you're nothing to him,” Jack continued. “You brought me here, princess – so how about it? Murder me, then we can rule this place together. What do you think?”

“Nope,” Rhys found the courage to say, looking Jack dead in the eyes. “No – I'm not doing it.”

Jack's eyes narrowed. “I can make your life a living nightmare, princess. I'd do as you're told. I'm your boss now.”

“You're not my boss!” Rhys retorted, a little too quickly. “I – you're just an AI of him. You're not really _Jack_.”

“Oh, but baby – I am. And you know what? You're gonna regret this, cupcake. Fine – see how your pathetic little internship goes. You'll be dead in a week. I'm not gonna make this easy for you.”

“Fine!” Rhys hissed back. “You can't do anything – you literally clipped right through me when you tried to strangle me. I'd like to see you try.” He regretted the words as soon as they'd come out. Something about meeting the real Jack made the blue one much less scary – but Rhys had a bad feeling twisting inside his stomach.

“You'll see. The more of this bratty attitude you give me, the worst it'll be, Rhysie-pie.” The pet name fell from his lips, covered in a sickly sweet bitterness.

Rhys huffed, pouting. Once he'd reached his apartment, he closed the door in Jack's face. The hologram floated straight through it, much to Rhys' dismay.

“Hey bro,” Vaughn greeted him form the sofa, just like usual. “How you feeling? You didn't look so great after you uh, passed out last night.”

“Fine,” Rhys said. “I've had a weird day. Um...” he trailed off, unsure of how to give Vaughn the news. “So,” he said. “I just met Jack. Handsome Jack.”

A 'GAME OVER' splayed itself across the screen.

“Whoa, really?” Vaughn asked, surprise in his tone. He placed the controller in his lap, then turned to face Rhys, giddy for more information. “Tell me everything.”

“... I start working for him tomorrow. As his assistant. I think.”

“Holy _crap_, dude.”

“I know right,” Rhys nodded at him. “And that's not even the craziest part.”

Jack appeared at his side. “Don't tell him, pumpkin,” he growled.

Rhys bit his lip, finding himself paralysed.

“What is it?” Vaughn asked, tone lit up with excitement.

“Uhh... ah – um,” Rhys stammered. “You know what? Forget about it. It's nothing.”

“Good boy,” Jack purred. “Keep that up and I might just make your death a little less painful.”

“Hmm? Fair, dude. How are you feeling about the whole Jack thing?” Vaughn asked.

Rhys covered mouth with his human hand. “I don't know. I'm scared. Nervous. Terrified. Excited – this is... crazy, you know?” He felt the urge to rush out with more, but Jack being so close had him unnerved.

“Craziest shit I've heard all week,” Vaughn said with a light chuckle.

Jack was beside Rhys, staring at his face. Rhys shot him a quick glance. “Um, I'm gonna go get some rest. Hangover and stuff,” he said, before jumping up and making an escape for his room.

Before he could open the door, Vaughn asked, “So, what about that drive? Anything cool on it?”

Rhys blinked. “Nothing. Weird, right?” he lied, feeling his palms grow clammy.

* * *

“You're making a huuuge mistake,” said Jack, following Rhys as they walked through the halls of Helios, toward his first day on the job. “It'd be so easy. You could stab me from behind while I'm distracted. Shoot me right in the face. Hell – you could give me a sexy lap dance and slip a tab of cyanide in my mouth and I'd happily swallow it thinking that it's gonna be some good drugs. That'd be my favourite way to go. I'd appreciate that.”

Rhys did his best to ignore Jack's ramblings, but found himself growing more tense with each word. “You seem like an easy guy to kill,” he grumbled.

“What? Me? No. I'm super hard to kill. Do you have any idea how many people have tried to kill me? Why do you think I have all these attractive body doubles running all over the place? But you know what? Haven't had an assistant try to murder me. Be the first, cupcake – I know you want it.”

“I just want to do my job. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?”

“Your whole life, duh – just like every other pathetic weasel on this space station.”

“Just let me have this. Go torment someone else.”

“You... do realise that I'm stuck in your head, right? Also, me and him – your new boss - are the exact same person. Your little crush on him won't last long once you understand that.”

“He's not trying to make me murder anyone.”

“I wouldn't be so sure that won't happen just yet, oh ho – maan. You really have no idea what this job is gonna be like, do you? Once I hired this chick, and just to make her prove herself – I sent her off to go stab her old boss in the middle of a meeting. She actually did it, too. And I bet you wouldn't hesitate, either.”

Rhys kept walking, frown etched onto his face. He stopped to make coffee. Jack liked coffee, right? Yeah, he'd asked Rhys if he could make coffee.

“How do you like your coffee?” he turned to ask him.

“Now you want my help? Tell ya what, kitten. Milk, two sugars and an ounce of poison. You get that?”

“Helpful.”

Once the coffee had been made, Rhys drew in a deep breath before turning a corner and stepping inside the elevator. Once he reached the top, he felt each of his limbs turn numb. Something about the long hallway and the huge set of doors at the end made him nervous. He walked forward.

The guard let him past, and then Rhys did a weird little jump and shake to try and rid himself of the nerves, before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Jack sat in his chair, turned to look out into space through the huge window. Paperwork was scattered all over his desk, and strewn across the floor. The place was a _mess_.

“Ah, new kid!” Jack span in his seat, then interlocked his fingers and tilted his head. “Aw, you brought me coffee. Cute. Come set it down here,” he tapped the desk.” “And then we'll have a little chat. Sound good?”

Rhys felt a small wave of relief wash over him, but it didn't make much of a dent in his anxiety. “Of course, sir,” he said, giving Jack a nod. He began walking forward, and then -

“Watch yourself, kiddo – you fricken idiot!” Blue Jack's laughter was the last thing he heard before Rhys felt something under his foot send him _flying_.

He landed with a dramatic crash. Paperwork had been kicked out from beneath him, and the coffee was no longer in his hands. Instead, the mug was soaring through the air. Rhys saw it happen in slow motion, before the cup smashed against the floor. Coffee splashed all over a pile of files. He managed to hit his head in the process, and then hologram flickered away as Rhys palmed at his sore face. _Shit_.

He jumped up, then brushed himself off as he felt the apology explode from his mouth. He didn't dare look up at Jack. “I – holy crap, I'm so sorry, sir!”

He expected to see a cold, angry stare in Jack's eyes – but he laughed. Hard. So hard that Rhys could see tears welling up in his eyes as he pounded a fist against the desk. “Oh man! What an entrance! That was glorious, kid. Really. No one has ever started this job and immediately fucked up so bad. So quick. Holy crap.”

Rhys let out an awkward chuckle, grimacing at himself as he scratched the back of his neck. “Won't happen again, sir – I swear.”

“You don't have to call me sir. Call me Jack. It's a good name - you should use it. Drop Handsome every now and then but don't overdo it. 'Kay?”

Rhys' face relaxed immediately. The terror drained from his eyes, before he began trying to pick up the shards of ceramic off the floor.

“Leave it. You're not a janitor. You're my assistant. Now, come have a seat! Let's chat.”

Rhys darted over, then plopped himself down in the other chair. He sat to attention, keeping his posture straight as he did his best to maintain eye contact, but not too much.

Jack leant his elbows on the desk, then propped his chin on his hands. “So, your first day, huh? Bet you never thought you'd be here, did you?”

Rhys gave him a small nod. “This is pretty crazy.”

“Well you must be lucky then. I'd about had it yesterday - thought to myself, y'know what? Go out there and hire the first damn guy you see. Give some random kid a chance. I've done so many interviews with people that think they're cut out for this and the were all the same. Complete waste of my time. But you? I got a good feeling about you, kid. You're going places.”

“Thank you, si - Jack.”

“So, the job is easy. Get this mess sorted out.” He gestured vaguely at the room. “Do as you're told. Fetch me coffee. Don't ask too many questions, and sit there and look pretty. Think you can do that?”

“I mean, that's pretty much what I did in my old job.”

“I don't think they ever really appreciated you though – huh, kid? Especially not this pretty face of yours." Jack leaned forward as Rhys turned red. "How was your old job? Did you like it? Everyone has a co-worker that they despise. Who was yours? Your boss?”

Rhys thought for a moment. "There's this one guy. Vasquez. He's a jerk that always brags about how you punched him."

Jack snorted. “I punch a lot of people. Anyway - go fire him! Actually, wait, wait - no, I have a better idea. Demote him to janitor. He can come up here and clean up that coffee you spilled. You know why? Because you're more important than him now. People have gotta understand that you deserve a little respect. Do you want that, kiddo? Respect? What about power?"

There was a gleam in Jack's eye that excited Rhys. “Yeah, I do,” he said.

“How bad?”

“... Real bad? I... I've always looked up to you, sir. Jack. I meant Jack.

“You want what I have?”

“Yes.”

“You've got determination in your eyes, kiddo. Now - the first step to getting those things is to go demote that guy you just mentioned. Oh and, fetch me another coffee while you're at it.”

* * *

Rhys felt an odd type of power surge through him as he walked into Vasquez's office. Something held his head high.

“Oh look, it's Rhys. Let me guess - you're late on that project again and now you're here to cry for my help," said Vasquez, shaking his head.

Rhys laughed at him, smirking. "Nope. Um - you're fired, buddy."

“Excuse me?” Vasquez leaned forward, narrowing his eyes.

"You can go and ask Handsome Jack yourself if you want. He might throw you out of an airlock if you do that though, so I wouldn't risk it."

He frowned. "Handsome Jack?"

Rhys gave him a nod. "Yeah, but don't worry. I've got a new job for you. You're demoted... to janitor. Actually - you'd better head up to Jack's office. I spilt some coffee in there earlier and it needs cleaning up." God that felt _good_.

Vasquez shook his head, pursing his lips. “What the hell are you talking about, Rhys?”

“Really, dude. You'd better go clean it up before he gets angry.”

“You're talking crap, Rhys.”

Then, a booming voice rang out across the PA system.

“Hey you! Yesss, you. The guy my new assistant is talking to. Hi. Did he tell you that you're a cleaner now? Listen everyone! That guy is a janitor now! I'll be nice and make you head janitor, just so you can feel a little bit of pride for yourself. New kid! Return to my office. Now.”

Vasquez's mouth hung open, eyes wide as he stared up at Rhys. “No... no... no, this can't be happening...” he mumbled to himself, hands trembling.

Rhys smirked down at him. “Oh yeah it is, buddy. I gotta go. Get that coffee cleaned up soon, okay?”

Rhys almost felt like Jack for a moment. Strong. Powerful. It fuelled a fire inside him as he turned away, then returned to Jack's office.

* * *

He'd almost forgotten to fetch coffee, but managed to remember it. He also managed to not spill it everywhere like a moron, too. Go Rhys. He felt _great_ \- Vasquez had been put in his place and Jack had been the one to give him such authority. Vaughn was gonna get a good laugh out of this later on. Rhys couldn't wait to fill him in.

“New kid!” Jack greeted him as he strode through the door. “Let's see how you did with my coffee. You forgot to ask how I like it. Living life on the edge - huh, killer?”

Rhys gave him a knowing smile. “I can go make you another of it's not quite right.”

Jack drew a sip from the mug, closing his eyes. “Not bad. Good job - you passed the coffee test.”

“Coffee test?”

“I was gonna kill you if you got it wrong.”

Rhys eyes widened with panic.

“I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Only killed a guy over coffee once. Don't worry about it, pumpkin.” Jack laughed, waving a hand.

Rhys let out an awkward chuckle. “So - what needs doing? I'm excited to get started.”

Jack pursed his lips, then glanced around. “Get through that paperwork and get it put away somewhere out of my sight. Damn mess has got me stressed. Your desk is over -”

Jack stopped. The doors to his office opened, before a distraught looking Vasquez wobbled in.

“Janitor guy!” Jack exclaimed. “Grab a mop, would'ya? The new kid here made a bit of a mess.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Vasquez mumbled.

Jack held a hand to his ear, then tilted his head. “What's that? Can't hear you over the sound of the depression emanating from your body.”

Vasquez shrunk in on himself. “Yes, sir. I'll get it cleaned up.”

“Very good. Hey, uh...” Jack turned to face Rhys. “What's your name, kid?”

“Rhys.”

“Rhys. Rheeese. Rhysie. Rhysie!” Jack bounced the name around his mouth. “Go punch Mr Janitor in the stomach.”

“Wh-what?” Rhys' eyes lit up.

“Go give him one. Didn't you say that he got off on me punching him?”

“That's true,” said Rhys, placing his hands on his hips. He glanced over to Vasquez, who stood by the door with a frightened expression.

This made confidence flood through Rhys. He felt his lips tug up into a smirk, before he walked over. “I'd say it's nothing personal,” he said. “But I'd be lying. It's personal.”

He drew his arm back, before shoving it up just below Vasquez' ribcage. He doubled over at the blow. Rhys had to admit, he took it like a champ. As Rhys walked back over to Jack's desk, Vasquez cleaned up the coffee, shot Rhys a jealous look, and then left.

Rhys didn't realise he was grinning.

Jack smiled at him. “Felt good, didn't it?”

Rhys nodded. “Yeah. Always wanted to punch that guy.”

Jack clapped his hands together. “Well, now you have! You can go punch anyone you like, cupcake. Enjoy your newfound punching freedom. But for now - you'd better get started on that work, huh?”

The work was easy. Boring, but easy. Once Rhys had gotten into the swing of things, it felt like he was just doing his thing, like at his old job. Only Jack was sat just a few metres away from him.

Whenever Jack glanced over, Rhys could feel his face burn. He'd stick his head down and move his hands twice as fast as he sorted though the papers. He swore that he heard Jack chuckle at this once, but when Rhys dared to lift his gaze, Jack had turned to look out of the window - a beautiful view of Elpis just beyond it.

He'd almost forgotten about the hologram that laid dormant in his head. Rhys wondered where he'd gone - or if he'd come back. But for now, it was just him and Jack. The real one.

After a few hours of working, Rhys had to suppress the urge to get up and go to the bathroom. He didn't want to disturb Jack or just get up and leave. So, he continued to ignore the ache in his bladder. But after another thirty minutes had passed, Rhys was finding it hard to concentrate.

With a sigh, he got up, then looked down at the amount of work he still had to get through. There was a lot. He then shuffled over to Jack's desk. All of a sudden, his mouth was dry and he knew that what he was about to say would be a squeaky mess.

“Hi, um - am I cool to run to the bathroom?”

Jack span his seat around, then glanced up and down Rhys' body, before meeting his eyes. He hummed in thought. “Nah,” he said. Rhys squirmed, legs held tight together as he tried not to wiggle too ridiculously. He was a damn adult - he could keep it together, right? “You can go for your break in... an hour. Hold it 'till then, m'kay?”

Rhys gave him a meek nod, then went back to his desk. He hadn't expected him to say no. He should have, but he didn't. He bit his lip then continued working.

Across the room, Jack laid back in his chair, hands tucked behind his head as he watched Rhys for a while, who only risked a couple of quick glances up. After fifteen minutes or so had passed, Rhys shifted his weight again as he tried to get comfortable. A small whine left his lips that he prayed Jack didn't hear.

Was Jack doing this to screw with him? Did he find it entertaining? Probably so, Rhys concluded. What an asshole. But, Blue Jack had warned him of Jack doing weird things to get in his head. This just wasn't what Rhys had expected - but he was okay with that. He hadn't had to prove himself by murdering someone or anything else crazy. This was only his first day, though.

Just when Rhys felt that his bladder couldn't be ignored any longer, as it ached and throbbed, Jack tapped a finger on his wrist. “Good work, kiddo. Breaktime. Be back in an hour. I am determined to make sure this damn paperwork is sorted though today.”

Jack hadn't managed to even get halfway though his sentence, before Rhys jumped to his feet then darted out of the room, shouting out a quick, "thank you!" as he left.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. Once Rhys had managed to finish up, he sat back and smiled at his organisation skills, proud of his hard work. Jack walked over, then slapped a hand down on his shoulder. Rhys froze.

“That is so much better. Like, I can actually feel the tension leave my body knowing that I don't have to worry about paper being all over my office. You can get yourself home now, kiddo - you deserve some good rest. Lots more work to be done tomorrow.”

Then, as Rhys felt his heart pound harder in his chest, Jack's hand strayed from his shoulder to the back of his neck, before playing with his hair for a moment. Rhys' breath hitched in his throat. The contact ended, then Rhys felt his body relax as he exhaled.

As he walked home, he found himself replaying that moment over and over again in his head. The way Jack's fingers ghosted over his skin gave him goosebumps. Rhys let out a dreamy sigh. Then, while distracted by impure thoughts, Rhys walked straight into a pillar of stone.

He whacked his head. Hard. Right next to his data port, which was a sensitive enough area as it is. He let out a string of curses words, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, blue met his vision.

Rhys jumped backwards, letting out a small yelp as he tried to regain his composure.

“Well, well, well - if it ain't little Rhysie the PA. How'd your first day go?” Jack asked.

Rhys crossed his arms, pouting. “It went well.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Well, huh? Did I make you kill anyone?”

“Nope. But I got to punch Vasquez.”

“Vasquez?”

“He's a janitor now.”

Jack laughed. “Already flexing that new power of yours. You know what you should do with it?”

“Murder Jack?” Rhys deadpanned. “Not happening.”

“You'll change your mind, cupcake. I know you will. Once he makes you do something that's just a little too much for you - you'll snap.”

“Sure,” Rhys dismissed him with a lazy wave of his hand.

He got home, which was empty, then went straight into his room to get changed into comfy clothes. He flopped onto the bed, then felt his eyelids begin to droop.

* * *

He woke up a little late, which sent him straight into panic mode as he took the quickest shower he'd ever had, shoved some food down his throat, said a rushed goodbye to Vaughn, and then darted out of the door, Jack following him from behind.

He breathed. He'd make it on time - only just.

“Finally! Gonna get to meet myself properly again. Don't be so clumsy today, okay dum-dum?” Jack said as they walked up to the office.

“Please don't be a nuisance,” Rhys asked in a low tone. “I've got a lot of stuff to get done and I don't need to hear you rambling about this weird psudo-suicide stuff. You're not the real Jack. Get used to that.” He didn't realise how sassy he'd sounded until the words had already come out. He took it in his stride and kept walking with a little smirk.

“Yep, mhm - okay. We'll see how far you get without my help. I doubt it'll be very far,” Jack said.

Rhys collected coffee for both himself and Jack, then entered the office with a confident bounce in his step.

“Morning, sunshine. How are you doing? Rested, I hope. Lots to get done today,” Jack greeted him from behind his desk. Rhys walked on over, then placed his coffee down.

“I'm good!” Rhys said. “Ready to get started. What am I working on today?”

“Oh, lots more of what you did yesterday. There's like twelve more piles of paper in the side room for you to work through.”

Rhys nodded, focusing hard on keeping eye contact because -

Blue Jack was creeping around the real him slowly. His eyes were narrowed, stance predatory. “Such a shame to kill such a good looking guy,” he said.

Then, he sat down in the chair, clipping right inside of real Jack. Rhys bit his lip, trying not to roll his eyes at the sight. It was a mess. He didn't realise that real Jack was still talking to him. “ - okay, you got that, cupcake?”

“Huh, I...?” Rhys mumbled before shaking himself. “Sorry, zoned out for a second there.”

The hologram snickered. “Zoned out? You are such a moron. When Jack is talking to you, you'd better listen.”

“S-Sorry, sir!” Rhys blurted out in a confused tone.

Real Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Let's stick to Jack - okay? I've had too many dipshits call me 'sir' and do nothing else. Looks like you might need that coffee there, kiddo. Anyway - as I said, I have some important calls to make so you're gonna be on your own for an hour or so. Just keep doing what you've been doing and you'll be fine. 'kay? Get to work.” He stood up from his desk, then walked past Rhys, brushing a hand against his arm as he left. Rhys bit his lip.

“This little crush if yours is gonna end real bad,” said the hologram through a smirk. “I'll make sure of that.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I have work to do. Go float around and be annoying somewhere else.”

“Well, that sounds boring,” replied Jack, as Rhys walked over to his desk. “Just like this work you're doing. If you were working for me, I'd let you in. I know exactly what he's doing right now and oh, Rhysie - it's very exciting stuff. Such a shame you're just the naive little intern that'll end up dead, with no clue about what's going on.”

Rhys shot him a glare. “Make your damn mind up. One minute, you wanna kill me. Next, you want me as your right hand man. But guess what? I've got work to do, and I intend on getting it done.”

Jack tutted at him. “He'll get in your head, princess. He'll make your life a complicated, miserable hellscape.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes. “I'm starting to think you feel a little insecure about yourself. Besides - you're the one in my head. Him? He's my boss.”

Jack bellowed out into frustrated laughter. “I am going to really enjoy murdering you when this is over.”

“Oh yeah? How you gonna do that? Poke me with your useless hologram fingers? Good luck with that.”

The next hour passed like this. Jack would make a comment, then Rhys would bicker back at him, full of sarcasm. In a way, it was oddly fun, but Rhys grew tired of it pretty quick. He was moving through the paperwork far too slow - and he didn't want to disappoint Jack.

So, he settled for ignoring him after a while. Jack kept trying to get his attention - waving a blue hand in front of his face, or talking about how he was going to kill him. After a while, Rhys was able to drown it out and focus.

When Jack - the real one - came back in, the fake one floated over then began peering at him. Rhys looked up, smiled and then tried his best to remain composed while the hologram started pushing his hand through Jack's crotch, then opened and closed his hand in an effort to mimic talking. “Oh hi, Rhysie! Kill me! Kill me! Please!” he shouted in a high pitched, mocking tone.

Rhys didn't know how to feel about that. He tried to keep eye contact with the real Jack, but his eyes kept glancing down toward his crotch.

“What's up, pumpkin? Got something on your mind?” Jack asked through a chuckle.

“What? N-No!” Rhys blurted out.

Jack watched him, eyebrow raised. “Umm... okay. Why do you keep looking at my bulge?”

“B-Bulge?” Rhys stammered, cheeks growing rosy.

“You know what this bulge wants? Death!” Hologram Jack continued in that awful voice. Rhys' eyes flicked down again.

“You okay there? You seem kinda distracted.”

“Fine! Great, ah... gonna get this work done. Yes. Working. Working very hard,” Rhys mumbled, before shifting through the papers on his desk.

“Oh, come on! That was hillarious!” the hologram declared. “He'd find that funny,” he then added, glancing at the real him.

Rhys kept his head down for a while. Work, work, work. Ignore fake Jack. Don't ignore real Jack.

“Hey, new kid - go fetch us a coffee, would'ya?”

“Sure thing, I'll just be a minute!” Rhys said, jumping to his feet.

Jack stared at him in confusion. “What now? Where are you going? Did you just have a stroke?”

The hologram stood by his side, wheezing with laughter. “Oh man - can't believe you fell for that. That's gonna be a fun one.”

Rhys nearly growled at him. “Sorry, ha ha - just uh, had a bit of a moment.” He sat back down, face burning as cringe nagged at his core. Stupid hologram.

Jack brushed Rhys' weirdness off, then went back to staring at Elpis, deep in thought about something.

“Hey, pumpkin - come suck me off and then shoot me in the head,” Rhys heard Jack's voice say. He breathed in, tapped his fingers on the desk, then continued to work.

Time slogged on. It seemed to move much slower than yesterday - and Rhys blamed the AI that he'd shoved in his head. He kept trying to catch Rhys off guard, in order to make a fool of him.

When Rhys heard Jack's voice say, “Think fast!” Rhys didn't bother to look up. But then, a folder smacked him in the side of his head, followed by the sound of Jack's laughter. “Slow, Rhys. You're slow today,” he said, still laughing - although his tone held something inside it that Rhys couldn't quite pin down.

Rhys looked up, ready to apologize - then smiled as he saw no sign of the hologram. “Oh, I'm fast!” Rhys said, trying to not seem like an absolute loser. “Just - erm, not today? No. No. Throw something again. I'll catch it.”

Immediately, a pen was hurled at him. He lifted a hand to catch it, but only just missed. “Closer,” said Jack.

* * *

Over the next few days, Rhys started to struggle handling two Jacks.

The hologram wasn't there all the time, thank goodness. But when he was - he dedicated every minute of his existence to trying to wind Rhys up. He wanted to see him lose it, snap, or just look like an idiot in front of the real him.

As for the real Jack - Rhys did his best to keep him happy. In return for his hard work, Jack would pat his head, or touch his shoulder. Every damn time, feel good chemicals would flood through his body. He'd pretty much fucking melt.

Whenever this happened, the hologram would make a snide comment in an attempt to put him off. Rhys would ignore him, or shoot him a cocky glance.

The real Jack was nice to him. Sure, he'd do things to keep Rhys on his toes. Throwing things at him. Not letting him go to the bathroom. Creeping up from behind, then making him jump. But really? Rhys loved it. He loved that Handsome Jack was giving him his attention. That he was a part of his every day life now.

All while the hologram continued to taunt him. It seemed that every time Rhys and Jack shared an interaction, the hologram would grow more frustrated. Every night, he'd ramble to Rhys about his plan to murder Jack. His plans for Hyperion once he'd regained control. His plans for how he was going to make Rhys suffer for not helping him.

Then, one night - Jack tried something different.

“You're only annoyed because he's nice to me and you're not. You're jealous,” Rhys had said to him in his bedroom, after five minutes of arguing. He just wanted to sleep.

Jack raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the bed beside him. “Jealous? Of what, myself? You realise how stupid that sounds right?”

“It's true. You know it is.”

“But you want more than what he's giving you. I've seen you jerking off over him in the shower. You're dying for more - but he won't give it to you. But you know what?” The hologram smirked. “If I had that body, I could make you feel really good, Rhysie,” he then purred, right into his ear.

Rhys froze. He'd expected him to start talking about murder again - not that.

“Like that idea?” he then drawled, taking note of the colour flooding onto Rhys' cheeks, who gulped. Loudly. “Want Jack's cock in your mouth, huh? Want me to fuck you, princess?”

He remained paralysed, unsure of how to respond. The sound of Jack's voice saying these things to him sent electricity shooting through his body.

“I'd fuck you real hard and slow. I'd have you screaming my my name. Then I'd reach around from behind, grab your cock and jerk you off. Bite your neck and - oh man, I'd have my hands all over that gorgeous body.”

Rhys felt himself growing harder in his pants. He bit his lip, a small whimper escaping him.

Jack's smirk grew. “Oh, you do like that. You just love the sound of Jack's voice telling you bad, bad things. Bet this is what you fantasize about whenever you touch yourself. Is that right?”

Rhys didn't mean to nod, but he did. He then clenched his fists, breathing shallow as Jack continued to purr in his ear.

“I also bet you're a kinky little fuck. Hmm, I could get you to do all sorts of things. Get you to call me daddy as I tie you up. Choke you just hard enough for it to hurt, but feel really, really good. Would you like that, Rhysie?”

He nodded again, hand reaching to paw at himself through his underwear.

Jack smiled at this. “Oh, good boy. See - that's another thing I noticed. He praises you, and you take it like a desperate little puppy that craves attention.”

Rhys slipped a hand into his pants, before taking his cock into his palm, full and heavy. He stroked up the length slowly, letting out a groan.

“Mmm, good. I bet you're a noisy little whore when you've got a cock deep in your ass.”

When his fingers slid over the tip, Rhys' body jerked forward slightly. Another sound left his lips - a needy whine this time.

“That's it baby, whine for me.”

Rhys did as he was told. To him, the noise was embarrassing and stupid, but he pumped harder as his breathing became more erratic. Jack licked his lips, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust as he watched Rhys work himself up into a hot mess.

“Good puppy. 'Cos that's what you are, Rhys. A pathetic little puppy that just wants to please Jack. That's what you're for, isn't it? Pleasing Jack?”

Rhys nodded again, enthusiasm in the movement.

“Good lord, you are loving this. Look at the fucking state of you. Bet I could get you to do anything right now.”

Again, out of desperation, he nodded. As he submitted to Jack, he felt waves of arousal go through him. Part of his head told him to stop - that this wasn't right - but it felt too damn good to stop.

“Really? So keen. Bet I could get you to turn over and wag that tail of yours then, puppy.”

Without hesitation, Rhys rolled over before tugging his underwear down, ass in the air as he kept stroking himself, quick and hard.

“What did I say? Wag your tail.”

Rhys bit down on his lip. As he wagged his ass in the air, he felt ridiculous. But something about the humiliation pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He whimpered.

“Good boy,” Jack praised him again. “Look at you. What a good, slutty little pup.”

As he felt himself climax, a string of pretty little noises left him, before he felt himself go dead weight onto the bed, panting for air. There were a few moments of silence as he caught his breath, before he felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. His eyes widened. "Holy crap," he whispered, more to himself than Jack. "Wh-wha... oh my god."

“Aww, is the puppy all embarrassed now?" asked Jack.

Rhys stuffed his face into his pillow, before saying a muffled, “What the actual fuck.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, pumpkin. You are a dirty little fuck, though. Didn't think you had it in you.”

Rhys didn't move. “Go away. Please. I need to like... process that,” he said, voice still muffled.

He expected Jack to give him some sass before annoying him until he fell asleep, but when he lifted his head - the hologram was gone.

Now he was alone, Rhys felt he could scream into his pillow without being judged. He did so for a good thirty seconds, before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Oh dear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap you guys - thank you so much for the supportive feedback. i needed to hear some of that so bad and i just... i don't even know. thank you all. i love you.

For the first time, Rhys got to enjoy his morning walk to work alone. On the outside, he appeared cool and composed, but on the inside? Internal screaming. With no Hologram Jack around to talk to – or rather, be tormented by – Rhys had only this own thoughts to occupy him. There was a reel in his head, replaying the events from last night over and over. Once he was in the elevator, he shook himself, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He needed to concentrate.

The first half of the day passed slowly. The office was quiet – just the sound of him shifting through papers and scribbling dates down in his notebook. Jack was nowhere to be seen. After about two hours, he came out of the side room, talking to someone over his echo.

“- You get that, pumpkin? Oh, and while you're at it, you can take those fancy guns of yours that you keep destroying my loaders with, and shoot yourself up the ass, 'kay?” he hung up, shook his head and then stormed over to his desk. Rhys watched, head down before returning to his work.

Blue flickered in beside him. Rhys tensed up, but managed to keep himself from jumping. “Heya, kiddo. How ya doing?” the hologram asked, laying across Rhys' desk on his front. His chin was propped up with a hand. As usual, Rhys ignored him – face a lovely shade of red. Jack glanced around, looking for himself. “Damn. What's up with me today? I'm doing that thing were I stare at Elpis and frown. That means I'm in a bad mood, but not bad enough that I start airlocking people.”

Rhys shrugged.

Then, real Jack span in his chair and then stood up. He crossed his arms, staring ahead of him, eyes narrowed. “Do you know what bandits are like on Pandora, Rhys?” he asked.

Rhys tilted his head. “Flesh eating savages?”

“Worse than that,” he said, walking toward him. “They're not just savages. They're idiots. Blind. No matter how hard I try to help that planet, it always backfires in my face. They just won't listen,” he said, before placing a hand on Rhys' desk. “But you? You do as you're told. You do it well. You haven't cried once and you've been working here, what – just over a week now?” Jack said, before moving to the other side of the desk, just behind Rhys, who felt a hand press against his back. He damn near hummed in satisfaction at the contact, eyes fluttering closed. He felt Jack lean down over his shoulder, face just beside his. “Don't worry about them. How's the work going?” he purred into his ear. It was the same tone that the hologram had used last night.

Rhys blinked. “G-Great! Nearly finished this uh, this... thing. That I'm doing. Right here,” he stammered out.

“Relax,” Jack told him, rubbing his hand up and down his shoulder blade. Rhys could feel his breath against his neck. “I looked over some of those notes for that presentation thingy we're doing next week. Really great work – I'm impressed.”

Rhys tried not to whimper at the praise. The way his voice drawled out, tone low and soft, sent him right back to the prior night. If only _this _Jack would make him do those things. When Jack's fingers slid beneath his collar, then brushed through his hair – Rhys realised that he was rock hard.

“You're the cutest assistant I've had, y'know? I have to spend all my time yelling at those idiots on Pandora. But I always get to hang up, then see this pretty face of yours,” said Jack, stroking his thumb against Rhys' cheek. “Then you do that – yes, that – the awkward blushy thing. Adorable, pumpkin. Makes me remember that not everyone in this solar system is a filthy bandit or drooling corporate moron.”

Rhys shivered, biting his lip. His breathing had become quick, his heart beating faster. It damn near skipped a beat when Jack moved his hand, then tucked his thumb beneath Rhys' chin, before pushing up. They locked eyes. “And that echo eye implant? Gorgeous. The blue suits you – but I'd love to see you wear Hyperion Yellow some time,” he purred, rubbing his thumb against Rhys' jawline. “Such a good, pretty little assistant. I hope you keep on impressing me.”

Rhys nearly whimpered – no, whined – but managed to instead whisper, “I'll keep it up,” quieter than he intended.

Jack pulled his hand back, then gave him a firm pat on the head. “You'd better do. It'd be a real shame if my little assistant began to disappoint me. Anyhow – breaktime.”

* * *

He didn't head to the cafeteria. He ran straight to the nearest bathroom, locked himself in a stall, undid his belt and then let his hard cock spring out of his underwear. He started stroking himself, eyes falling closed as he let out a yearnful sigh.

He'd forgotten that the hologram was there. In fact, Blue Jack had watched as Rhys ate up every bit of praise that Jack had given him mere moments ago. He'd then floated along, following him into the bathroom. Rhys worked up a desperate rhythm, hand shoved in his mouth in an effort to remain quiet.

“Little frustrated?” he heard Jack's voice say. He didn't open his eyes or stop – instead, he imagined that the real Jack had caught him jerking off. His hand moved faster. “This is what I meant about you being a needy little pup. He pats your head and gives you some flattery, and you run out here to touch yourself like a damn dog in heat.” His voice was a low, smooth growl. Rhys let out a whine at the words. “And you're so desperate for attention from him -” Jack continued through a chuckle. “That you'll happily jerk yourself off while I watch. What are you, some kinda exhibitionist? That what you get off on, princess?”

Rhys bit down on his lip as he felt himself get closer to relief. He pumped harder, little winces leaving his lips as he bit down on his hand. Jack continued to drawl on, whispering dirty little nothings into his ear. Each word pushed him closer and closer, until -

Rhys' body jerked as he came. His cock twitched in his hand, which was tightly gripped around the base as it pulsated. Jack had moved behind him, clipping through his shoulder to peer down at the mess in Rhys' hand. “Oh, you little fricken' whore.” he purred. “See – he doesn't know you like I do. He will never give you this. He'll just use you up, then throw you out – like a dejected toy. Either that, or he'll get mad one day and then snap your neck out of frustration. See, pumpkin? There's only one way this can end. _You're mine_.”

* * *

The next week was a difficult one. Jack would continue to push him harder, telling Rhys that he had big plans that required a lot of paperwork and scheduling. Each day, his tone had grown more impatient. He'd spend hours in the side room, muffled yelling coming from behind the closed door. Sometimes it was frustrated laughter. Sometimes it was genuine laughter, followed by more yelling. Every now and then, he'd come out of the room, still talking down to someone over his echo, sarcasm always dripping from his tone. Rhys knew it had something to do with Pandora, and the bandits that were giving Jack trouble. He ignored it – it wasn't his place to ask questions.

Jack started to treat him differently. As the days passed, the little touches and brief moments of contact began to stop. He'd ramble to Rhys about how useless his employees were, how some of them had betrayed him, then rant about how filthy and disgusting Pandoran bandits were. Rhys learned about something about skin pizza.

Meanwhile, Rhys had been a wreck. He tried to get his work done, but found himself fidgety and anxious. Every night, he'd get home, barley have a conversation with Vaughn, then jerk off in his room before going to sleep. Sometimes the hologram would watch. Sometimes he'd whisper dirty things to him. Other times, it was just him and his desperate need to get some kind of release. Rhys was a _state_.

The sound of Jack's voice continued to bounce around in his head as he tried to work; _you're mine_.

He frowned at the paperwork on his desk. What did that mean? Rhys almost growled to himself as he pushed the nib of his pen into the paper, working a dark inky line across the report he was supposed to be reviewing.

Something about the possessive phrase made half of Rhys want to peel his own skin off. The other half was... desperate to hear more. He wanted to be Jack's. He felt like if he didn't get that, he might explode. Sitting in the same room with him – having him be so close all the time – was beginning to drive him crazy. After the that first night, those feelings only seemed to grow worse.

He knew what he wanted – and it wasn't the hologram he'd inserted right into his brain. It was Jack. The one that fluffed his hair, and slapped a gentle hand against his cheek after a long day of working Rhys to the bone. The one that told him he was pretty. That he was a good assistant. He wanted his hands to do more than rest on his shoulder for a brief second. He wanted his hands to rip his damn clothes off before raking hungrily up and down his naked body. He wanted him to leave marks all over his neck. He wanted him to twist his fingers in his hair and pull as he pushed a finger deep in his ass. He wanted him to growl pet names in his ear as -

“RHYS!”

He heard his name bellow out, snapping him from his thoughts. Startled, he looked up with wide eyes. Jack sat at his desk, giving him a stern look – a glass of whiskey in his hand. Rhys only just realised that there was a half empty bottle on his desk. “Finally! You realise I've been talkin' to you for about five minutes already? Felt more like ten. Did you hear a word I just said?” His tone held an edge of anger in it.

“S-Sorry, I...” Rhys mumbled.

Jack shook his head. “What's this about, huh? Somethin' going on? You're distant, princess. You're not focusing. Distracted. Daydreaming all the time. Come here.” Rhys nodded his head, then walked over to Jack. “What's going on? Don't lie to me - either 'kay, princess? Jack wants the truth.”

Rhys swallowed, still staring at his feet. “Nothing. Just had some stuff on my mind. It won't be a problem.”

“And what would that be?” Jack asked, tone low. “Hey, look at me when I talk to you.”

Rhys bit his lip, holding his breath. He kept his gaze settled where it was.

“I said, look at me.”

He felt a hand tug on his tie, pulling him down so that his face was just in front of Jack's. A firm hand then gripped at his jaw, then pushed up in rough manner. Rhys felt his face grow warm as his brown and blue eyes met with blue and green. “The hell is wrong with you?” Jack asked. “You've been mopin'. You won't even look at me when you come into work.” Jack pulled in a sharp breath through his teeth, eyes filled with something menacing. “Oh... I swear to god – if you... if you've been schemin' with those damn bandits, I'll... I'll fricken' murder someone. Speak. Now.”

Rhys blinked. “Bandits? No, I've just been...” he trailed off, more heat flushing into his cheeks.

Jack clenched his jaw, then reached up with his other hand to grab Rhys by the hair. He tugged him closer. Rhys felt butterflies in his stomach. “You're lying,” he growled into his ear, voice low. His lips brushed against Rhys' neck, sending shivers down his spine. He could smell alcohol on his breath. “Tell me the damn truth or I'll slit your fricken' throat. Understand, pumpkin?”

Rhys felt his entire body go numb. Admittedly, he also felt the bulge in his pants grow harder. He struggled to concentrate, considering he was practically in Jack's lap now. “I haven't, I -”

But Jack cut him off. “It makes so much sense. Of course they'd do that – get into the head of the one damn person I'm even vaguely close to, poison your mind with promises of salvation and freedom – then have you leak bits of information to them. Do you think I'm fricken' stupid, huh?” he growled, tightening his grip on Rhys' jaw.

Rhys stammered on his next words. “I... ah, I -” he felt his bulge press against Jack's leg. “It's nothing like that!” he then exclaimed, before biting down on his lip.  
  


“Oh, but it is,” said Jack through a stunted laugh. “You're all the same. Every damn one of you. Just ready to stab me in the back at the first chance you get. What have you been plottin' – eh, kitten?” the pet name dripped with violent intent. Rhys didn't respond – apparently his tongue wouldn't work any longer. Fear ran through his veins, sparking some weird, fucked up little fire in his guts.

Then, Rhys felt his body swing. Jack pushed down on his head, smacking his face against the arm of the chair. His face flushed red as he froze there, laid over Jack's lap, legs awkwardly dangling off the other side.

“Holy fricken' crap – what did I miss?”

The hologram flickered in next to them, bursting straight into laughter at the scene. Jack – the real one – leaned down, fist full of hair clenching harder. “What are they trying to do? Get you to do their dirty work? Slip poison in my coffee? Kill me off because they're too damn stupid to do it themselves?”

Rhys could only focus on his breathing as he tried to shift his weight, so that his erection wasn't pressing straight down on Jack's crotch.

The hologram frowned. “Rhysie. Rhysie – did you tell him about our little plan?”

“No!” Rhys yelled out, before chewing on his lip, eyes squeezed shut.

Real Jack hummed. “No? Hmm. Still lying. You're a pathetic little mutt, aren't you? I swear... it's been a while since I last murdered someone with my own hands. And if you're lying.... oh, Rhysie – I'm gonna love every second of chokin' the life out of your pretty little body,” he half purred, venom on his tongue.

Rhys' breath hitched in his throat. He shifted his weight again, but -

He felt his dick push against something... hard? Rhys' eyes widened. Oh God.

“Oh, kiddo – what in the hell?” Jack asked, pushing Rhys' face down harder. Rhys whimpered, hips rolling on reflex as he rutted against him. “You are one sick little thing – is... is this what this is about? You like it when I'm all wound up? Do you want me to throw you around and threaten you? Course you do, you'll do anything I say. Like some lost, desperate little puppy.” His tone had shifted. Anger still ran across the words, but something else coated them. Rhys bit down on his lip so hard it nearly began to bleed as the bulge in his pants ached. “Answer me, kid. Answer me, before I do kill you. Because I swear to god, this can only be about two things. One, you're plottin' behind my back with those scumbag bandits. Or, there's option number two. I like option number two – do you know what it is, Rhysie?”

Rhys swallowed, then shook his head.

Jack drew in a shaky breath. “You've been a wound up little mess that's just desperate for his boss to fuck him,” he growled. “And the fact that I've been saying crap like this – about _squeezing_ your little throat 'till you're _dead_ – and you're _this_ hard -” Jack's other hand suddenly grabbed at his bulge. Firmly. Rhys whined, pushing his body into the contact. “- Means you're a fucked up little assistant. Aren't you?”

He gulped, before nodding his head. Then, in one swift moment, Jack tugged on his hair again, before pushing his face down against his crotch. A whimper left Rhys' lips as his cheek rubbed against Jack's cock through his jeans. “Mmf - fuck,” Rhys let out the muffled curse, before opening his mouth and then letting his tongue graze against Jack's erection. Jack used the grip on his hair to force Rhys' face up and down against his length. The friction burned him, but the pain only sent more waves of arousal to his core.

“I've been thinkin' a lot about coming down your throat,” Jack grunted. “Face fuckin' you 'till you're beggin' me to stop. But you wouldn't be able to, 'cos you'd have your mouth stuffed full of my cock.” The words made Rhys whimper again, tongue lapping against Jack's jeans in desperation. “Fucked up little slut, aren't you? I can't blame you – I am Handsome Jack – but I didn't think you'd be such a dirty whore about it. Bet you jerk off over all sorts of nasty things.” Jack paused, breathing shallow. He pushed Rhys' face harder into his crotch, then let out a grunt. “I'm glad you haven't been betraying me – because I've, fuck – been about ready to press down, right _here_.” His spare hand moved, then wrapped itself around Rhys' throat. He felt Jack's thumb push against his jugular as his pulse quickened. “And just... squeeze... and squeeze, and _squeeze_.” The grip tightened. Rhys felt his head go fuzzy as he hung there, mouth open, tongue sticking out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Drool dripped from his lips, down his chin.

Just when he felt the urge to tap a hand against Jack's arm in a silent plea for him to stop, the grip loosened. Rhys felt air rush into his lungs as Jack began to unbuckle his belt. Rhys gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them away, then his eyes locked onto Jack's cock. A big hand was wrapped around it, stroking it lazily. Rhys moved toward it, mouth open and ready on instinct.

“Wait,” Jack ordered, peering down at him with a smirk. “Not yet. First, you're gonna tell me how bad you want it.”

Rhys swallowed. “Please,” he mumbled. Holy crap - was this really happening?

“Mmm? What's that?”

“Please, please – I want it.”

“One more time.”

Rhys fought the urge to palm at himself through his jeans. “Please, Jack – I want it. I want it so bad...” The words came out in a pathetic whine.

“Good,” Jack grunted, before taking his hand off his cock, and then pushing two fingers into Rhys' mouth. He began to lick at them in a greedy manner, eyes flicking up to meet Jack's. “Suck,” he said. Rhys did. He drew them further into his mouth, before closing his lips around them and sucking, playing with the pads of his fingers with his tongue. “Good boy,” Jack purred.

Rhys felt those butterflies again – the ones that swarmed in his stomach whenever Jack praised him. Jack pulled his fingers back out, then gestured to his length. “You ever sucked dick before?” he asked. Rhys gave him an enthusiastic nod. “Ever had someone ram their cock down your throat and fucked it raw?” Rhys bit his lip, then shook his head. Jack smiled, eyes narrowing. “Kay. This should be even more fun, then,” he said, before pushing the tip of his cock against Rhys' lips.

He lapped at the slit in the end, eyes glazed over and half lidded. He used a hand to gently squeeze the base, twisting and pulling it as he let his drool drizzle down his length. Then, Jack pushed his head down, slow but firm. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on breathing through his nose as he felt Jack's cock move through his mouth before hitting the back of his throat. Jack drew his head back, then slammed it back down, much harder this time.

Rhys felt tears spring up again, before feeling the wetness roll down his cheek. He only managed to take one more thrust, before choking and spluttering against his length. “You're doin' _great_, pumpkin – keep it up,” said Jack, voice light and breathy. He pulled out again, before working up a steady rhythm that Rhys could handle. As he took each thrust, Rhys felt his hand wander to Jack's leg, before kneading at the flesh on the back of his calf, fingers grazing against the denim of his jeans.

After several minutes, Jack's breathing turned from steady to erratic. He tightened the grip in Rhys' hair, before pushing himself as deep down Rhys' throat as physics would allow. Rhys stiffened as he felt _Jack_ fill his mouth. He managed to swallow once, before spluttering again. Jack let out a low groan that Rhys could only just hear, before pulling out, a string of cum following it. The rest of his mess dribbled out of Rhys' mouth. He caught his breath, mouth agape as he stared up at Jack.

Then, he felt the grip on his hair loosen, before Jack's hand brushed through it. Jack gave him a lazy, crooked smirk. Rhys found himself smiling back at him. Then, Jack burst into laughter. A light chuckle at first, that grew into a loud, hearty sound. Rhys giggled, cheeks rosy. “H-Haven't been throat fucked before?” Jack said through the laughter. “Good lord, you took that like a pro, kiddo! Colour me impressed! I... I can't believe I was ready to murder you. What? Craaazy.”

Rhys bit his lip. “It was pretty scary,” he said.

“Scary?” Jack continued to laugh. “I bet it was fricken' terrifying! And you got so damn wound up over it too. I like you, kid. You've got some damn nerve.” He waved a hand. “But yeah, anyway – sorry 'bout that. Drink makes me go a little... maniacal every now and then.”

Rhys did his best to laugh it off, still puddled on the floor between Jack's legs. He looked down, blushed and then looked back up – but the flash of blue caught his eye.

He'd forgotten about Jack. The other one. He stood a few metres away, a strange expression on his face that Rhys didn't know how to feel about. Then, he began to clap. “Bravo, cupcake. Well done. You've just sealed your own fate,” he said.

Rhys didn't respond. Jack fixed his clothes, then placed a hand on Rhys' head. “Go fetch us a coffee, would'ya?”

Rhys smiled, then nodded.

* * *

The hologram didn't say a word as Rhys returned to his apartment that evening. He got in through the door, then spotted Vaughn on the couch, watching a movie. He plopped himself down beside him. Vaughn shot him a glance.

“Oh, we hanging out today?” he asked, sarcasm on his tone.

Rhys cringed. He'd barely spent five minutes with his friend since Jack had hired him. He let out a sigh. “So, um – I just sucked Jack off,” he said, bluntly. He couldn't think of any other way to say it. “Also, I'm sorry that he haven't had time to hang out lately, I've been feeling kinda bad abou-”

“You gave Handsome Jack a blowjob?” Vaughn asked.

“Mhm.”

“Wow.”

“I know, right?” Rhys said, tone beginning to bubble with excitement. “He was like... threatening to kill me and stuff but then... I don't even know. All of a sudden, I was sucking his dick.” He paused, then palmed at his face. “I have no idea how I'm gonna face him tomorrow morning.”


End file.
